


Recess Overlords

by TheNightColors



Series: Hazbin Hotel:Elementary School AU [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is a little shit, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb Friendship (Hazbin Hotel), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Injury, Literal playground drama, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petty, Poor Sir Pentious, This is probably the dumbest thing I’ve ever written, What Was I Thinking?, children breaking their bones, floss like a boss, he doesn’t deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightColors/pseuds/TheNightColors
Summary: Chaos ensues when a few daring students climb to the top of the jungle gym.Aka: me transforming Overlord rankings into petty playground drama
Series: Hazbin Hotel:Elementary School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110377
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Alastor Vs The Three Vs

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat based on a true story, go figure

Valentino was atop the jungle gym. No one ever thought to do that before, it was quite revolutionary. The entire kindergarten range was currently flocked around his perch like drooling peasants. Their bemused screeches filled Valentino with a twisted sense of self pride. “I have ALL of their attention..” he thought awestruck to himself, barely registering the questioning shouts of his earthbound friends. 

“VAL? VAAAL! HOW’D YOU GET UP THERE?!” shrieked Vox (a bit unnecessarily, for Valentino wasn’t very high up at all). “I climbed it.” Valentino replied simply, before gesturing to Velvet, who was giggling so hard she nearly choked on her bubblegum, “Would you two like to join me?” 

Velvet shrieked in excitement and hopped up on her tippy toes. “I would LOVE to!” she squealed, before running up the stairs and taking a daring leap onto the jungle gym’s roof. Velvet let out a comical “oof” when she landed roughly on her stomach, straightening to a sitting position.  
“Wow..” Velvet gasped, seemingly surprised by her accomplishment “That was easier than I thought!” 

Valentino shifted for room and looked down at Vox again, smirking. “What about you Voxy?” he teased, eyes gleaming mischievously “Or are you scared~”. Vox puffed his chest out indignantly, face flushed. “I-I’m not scared!” he huffed, voice wavering with uncertainty. Valentino scoffed before chuckling. “Oh really? Prove it.” he hissed, pointing to the jungle gym stairs challengingly. 

Vox squinted determinedly and sprinted up the stairs, kicking dust in the wide eyes of the still eager crowd behind him. “GO VOX” his classmates cheered, clapping rhythmically along to his bounds up the jungle gym. Vox zoomed on an adrenalin high running up the stairs, which came crashing down when he came in contact with his final obstacle, the roof. Vox was sweating bullets, eyes twitching with anxiety. “One more jump” he thought tensely to himself “One more jump and I win.” The excitable chants of the other kindergarteners were drowned out by Vox’s thudding heart. 

“Come on Vox!” whooped Velvet, giving him an encouraging thumbs up “It’s not that hard.” “Not that hard” Vox repeated to himself, clenching his fists together in anticipation, before taking a wild leap. Time seemed to slow as Vox soared through the air, before falling face first into the mortified lap of Valentino, toppling both over roughly, and nearly falling off the ledge. 

The children below cheered and giggled as Vox shakily pulled himself off of Valentino, who looked in between seething and traumatized. Velvet coughed and spluttered as she tried to spit out her bubble gum, which she had choked on inbetween cheers. Vox flexed his arms and grinned, reveling in the praise of his peers. 

“Good job Voxy..” Valentino eventually whispered, giving Vox an awkward pat on the arm. Vox’s eyes crinkled and he beamed. “Ha, thanks” he snorted, and slung his arms around Velvet and Valentino’s shoulders. “I’m the king of the world!” he exclaimed. 

Despite only being about nine feet above ground, the kindergarteners felt on top of the world. Looking down from there height was incredible, the other children looked like insignificant little rats, all scurrying around below them. It was sensational, awesome enough to inspire a few daring earthbound kids to try it themselves. 

—————————————————————————————————————

“Ooh Husker! You should see this view for yourself, it’s indescribable I’m telling you!” Valentino’s first competitor exclaimed, from atop a much taller jungle gym roof, wide eyes gleaming with power high. Notorious biter and tiny gentleman, Alastor, had beaten “The Three Vs” already. No one saw him climb it, and no one could really fathom how he did. Alastor was a stick of a boy, the classy dressed geek wasn’t exactly known for his athletic abilities. 

“No, I’m good” huffed Husk from down below, sweatshirt tied up to his nose, with only his weary eyes peeking out from under his black hood. Alastor seemed to drag Husk around wherever he went, this time the scruffy boy wasn’t having it. 

“Oh, are you quite sure?” Alastor pestered, pleading puppy eyes rounded by his thick glasses frames. “Super sure” Husk pouted, “Why don’t you just ask Niffty?” 

Alastor‘s wild grin dropped. “Niffty is all the way over there” he whined, pointing to a bubbly red-headed girl, who was playing an intense game of solo-hopscotch.  
“I don’t care,” Husk growled, stomping defiantly away from Alastor’s post. “No way am I going up there.” 

“Husker! Please don’t go!” Alastor cried, urgently pulling a juice box out of his dress-pants’ pocket. “No” Husk grumbled, eyes squeezed shut as he stomped more aggressively. “If you leave I’ll drink this!” Alastor announced, holding the juice box confidently in the air. 

“No you won’t.” Husk reassured himself, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice. Alastor had promised Husk a juice box every lunch for the price of favors, if Alastor drank today’s serving he wouldn’t be able to boss Husk around. Husk tried to reassure himself with the thought, and stood his ground until he caught an evil gleam in Alastor’s eye. 

“Watch me.” He growled, Alastor’s normally charming persona dropped as he plunged the straw into the juice box, and threw his head back for a sip.

“NO!” Husk screamed, throwing his arms out in despair, “I'LL DO IT OK! I’LL CLIMB THE JUNGLE GYM!” Alastor paused, smirking. “Excellent choice Husker!” he chortled smugly, patting the space next to him.

The game was set, and the kindergartners below where vibrating with anticipation.


	2. Pent is NOT a wuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent attempts to climb up the jungle gym to prove himself to Cherri and Anthony, things end badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helluva 3 was lit as expected so I got inspiration

Regardless of the current events, Pent was really feeling himself today. He was wearing his “floss like a boss” t-shirt and backwards baseball cap, he looked like a true big kid. Screw Cherri and her band of cronies, they were just bullies anyway. Bullies are always just insecure about themselves, that’s what mommy said. It was best to ignore bullies, but that was becoming a tiny bit difficult for poor Pent. Especially since said bullies were currently pulling on his hair and laughing like hyenas. 

“Oh my goooosh Pent! Your hair is so girly!” screeched Cherri, lifting up Pent’s long black hair from the bottom. “Ignore them, just ignore them.” “It goes past your freaking butt! How do you even walk without tripping?!” yelped Anthony, cackling at the thought. Cherri jumped up, grinning like a maniac. “He does tho! I saw Pent trip last week in the hallway, he cried like a baby!” “HA HA, oh my gosh! Why don’t you just chop it off?” 

That was the last straw, Pent whipped around to face his tormentors, fumming. “BECAUSE I LIKE IT!” he screeched, whipping his hair for emphasis. However, Pent’s fury didn’t have its intended impact on the two rebels. Instead of running in fear Cherri and Anthony simply smirked smuggly. Pent sighed and whipped away to face the wall, crossing his arms pettily. 

“Why don’t you two meanies go mind your business for once?” he huffed. Anthony shrugged, trying to stifle a chuckle. “We’re not even doing anything, we’re just curious.” he whined, Cherri nodded vigorously. “Yeah, don’t be so sensitive all the time, jeez.” Pent seethed, feeling his face redden in fury. “I’m. Not. Sensitive! Pent shrieked, stomping his feet for emphasis. 

“Yeah right!” Anthony scoffed “You’re a big wuss, everyone knows it!” Pent huffed indignantly, ignoring the tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. “I-i’m not a wuss!” he whimpered, Cherri’s eyes widened in surprise. “Jeez wait! Don’t cry Pent, it’s just a joke!” “Yeah, chill it’s not a big deal!” Anthony agreed. Cherri and Anthony glanced at each other with mutual exasperation. If a teacher were to catch Pent crying, the two would be in BIG trouble. 

“I-Im not crying, ok!” cried Pent, running away in tears. “PENT WAIT!” Anthony shouted, gripping onto Pent’s shoulder urgently “We’re sorry, please don’t go!” Pent rolled his tear stained eyes, hands on his hips. “You know what? I’m not a wuss, and I’m going to prove it!” Pent announced, gesturing towards Valentino, Vox, Velvet, Alastor, and now Husk, who were still atop the jungle gym, in between some sort of argument. 

“Wait, are you really going to do it?” Cherri asked, disbelief evident in her voice. “You bet your bully butt I am!” Pent grinned, throwing his arms out wide. “Whatever you say dude” Anthony scoffed “They’d probably kick you off before you could get a foot on the roof.” Pent adjusted his baseball cap in determination. “Not if I kick them first!” he cried, before naruto running towards the jungle gym. 

Cherri began to laugh once Pent was out of ear shot. “He’s soo freaking stupid” she cackled, slapping Anthony on the back as he chuckled. “I can’t wait to see how this plays out!” Anthony snickered, and the two began to follow after Pent towards the jungle gym.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor growled like a rabid dog as he stared down Vox, who was glaring back on the jungle gym opposite to him. “What are you staring at?” Velvet perked up, poking Vox out of his trance. “Alastor is such a nerd, am I right? What kind of dork only ever wears suits to school!” Vox huffed, not breaking eye contact with Alastor. “I bet his mommy dresses him.” Valentino snickered, Alastor seethed. 

“Husker dear, what do you think of that Vox fellow? He seems quite stupid, don’t you think?” “I don’t really care”. Husk grumbled sluggishly. Alastor continued indifferently, “He’s always on that ‘xbox’ he likes to brag about, so much it’s made his brain rot! I was sitting next to him today in spanish class, and he got an F on the quiz! Can you believe that Husker? It wasn’t even hard!” Husk felt himself flush in embarrassment, he had gotten an F on that quiz as well, but he’d die before he’d let Alastor know that. 

The children’s delightful little feud was briefly interrupted when a pale white hand gripped onto the side of the roof’s ledge, the sweating face of Pent appearing before Alastor’s eyes. “A-Alastor! Hey Alastor, can you help me up please? For old times sake?” Alastor grimaced, looking to Husk questioningly. “Do I know you?” Alastor quired, Pent’s face dropped. “I-I mean, y-yeah-” he spluttered, face growing hot. 

“Sorry sport, I meet a lot of people!” Alastor said, cheerfully gripping onto Pent’s hand. “I’m afraid I won’t be helping you however” Alastor grinned “You see, this is MY roof, and you seem to be an intruder.” Pent’s eyes widened in horror, feeling his heart drop to his stomach. “Now, toodaloo!” Alastor laughed, before letting go of Pent’s hand, who dropped heavily onto the stairs below. 

Cherri and Anthony watched in horror as Pent burst into tears, alerting that of Mrs. Magne, who rushed over to the screaming child with mortified concern. Alastor was promptly sent to the principal's office, where he no doubt got punished harshly. Poor Pent was sent to the nurse, his absence implying he was sent home. 

The next week Pent wobbled into class on crutches, sorrowfully sitting beside Anthony and Cherri, who stared at him pityingly. After a knowing silence, Anthony spoke up. “Well...don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


End file.
